


Aren't You Sweet

by Jeniouis



Series: Howard Stark Centered Fics [19]
Category: Avengers (2012), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: And angst, But he is a severely fuck up human being, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Good Father!Howard, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Work In Progress, lots of sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1986, Benson and Stabler investigate the viscous rape of a teenage boy. But with absolutely no leads the case turns cold. Until twenty eight years later, someone following the same MO starts attacking teenage boys.</p><p>Hopefully, with the help from the first victim, they can stop him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aren't You Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of the story, Elliot was born in 1960 and Olivia in 1961.
> 
> Also, this was originally supposed to take the form of a regular SVU episode but I decided that I want to delve into the characters' lives a bit (a lot) so this will be a lot longer than I expected or would even want it to be so when I take a long to update just know that I haven't abandoned this story. Just busy on my end.
> 
> Also, I feel the need to point out that because the story starts in the eighties, there wasn't any technology that could be used to identify a rapist based off of DNA. I did [research](http://content.time.com/time/nation/article/0,8599,1905706,00.html).
> 
> And most importantly, I haven't seen a SVU episode in so long. I am so very sorry if the character are (probably are) OOC or if the interrogations and interviews are of. Be mindful that the author has no idea what she is doing. Like at all. So I hope this doesn't disappoint.
> 
> ALSO TRIGGERS GALORE. CONTINUE AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!!

1986

This type of pain wasn't supposed to exist. This type of terror was supposed to only be one of those horrible stories he heard about on the news. On TV. This was never the type of thing he had ever expected to live through. If he would live through it.

It was excruciating.  
He didn't even know what they were doing now. He just felt pain stab his chest when he was thrown against the wall. And he felt the pain of something enter him again.  
He cried out.  
He screamed.  
He cried.  
He didn't care about pride anymore. It all hurt so much. He just wanted it to be over.  
A hand quickly covered his mouth, muffling his screams and cries. Once again, he tried to fight back but one of the bastards grabbed his arms and crossed them over his chest, holding a knife to his throat.  
He stilled. As painful as this all was, he still very much valued his life.

The other guy laughed at him, leaning against him as the bastard pushed something in and out of his body. He was guessing it was the gun the guy had earlier. The other guy leaned into his ear, whispering, “You’re a real sweet bitch." Then licked his ear. He turned his face away from the guy. He tried to pretend that the violation hurt more than the words the two whispered to him during this whole assault. This violent assault.

They hurt him for hours. Over and over again until he thought he would go mad.

When it seemed like it was finally coming to an end, the guy with the knife was taking his turn for the third time. The bastard had the sharp blade up to his throat again.

"I don't want you to ever forget us." The bastard whispered in his ear, reaching a filthy hand down to touch him again. It felt just as disgusting as the first time the bastard did it. Worst even. "I'm going to make sure you always remember our sweet time together." The bastard said, jamming and slicing the knife across his chest. He screamed in agony. The cut was deep. He would swear on everything that he felt it scrap across his bone.

With that, the bastard released inside of him again and threw him on the floor, laughing at him, mocking him before the two bastards left.

He didn't know if they were gone. If they were coming back. If he should leave. If he should stay where he was.

So he just laid there on the floor, curled up in a ball, crying his eyes out.  
He must have been there for hours.

He felt himself getting weak.  
He could still feel the blood oozing out his body from several places. He closed his eyes. Using his last bit of strength to make a prayer, praying that this wouldn't be the way he died.

Then everything went black.

******

"Olivia Benson, this is your new partner, Elliot Stabler. He's your Senior Detective." The captain, Donald Cragen, told Olivia. She smiled at the tall guy standing to her right. He kindly smiled back at her, holding out his hand. She shook it, noticing his firm grip but not so firm that it seemed like he was trying to be dominating. Elliot seemed liked a nice guy. She most certainly hoped he was.

"It good to meet you." Olivia said.

"The pleasure is mine." Elliot replied. He opened his mouth to say something else but his beeper chimed, cutting him off. He took it out of his pocket, looking down at it. "I think we have our first case together." Elliot said. "We're needed at Shield High.” Olivia took a breath and nodded. 

"Oh okay, well I guess we'll finish this orientation later Captain." Olivia said and the captain nodded. The two quickly left the room.

******

The crime scene was bloody.

The bloodiest Olivia had ever seen. Deep red soaked the floor in the closet the victim had been assaulted in. And it was everywhere. It covered the entire floor. It was splatted on the walls. She just knew the boy didn't make it. Olivia had been hoping her first case as a detective wouldn't be gory but apparently that wasn't the case.

"He's just a boy. Only fourteen years old." The officer told the two detectives as they walked around the crime scene, watching some other officers take pictures and documenting evidence. The little that they could find. Olivia fought the urge to join them. That had been her job before her promotion. Matter of fact, she’s pretty sure she’s met Elliot before when she was just an officer. "He was barely breathing when a custodial woman found him early this morning, at around five o'clock. He was transported to Mount Sinai Hospital." The officer said with a shake of her head, a sympathetic look in her eyes.

"He's still alive?" Elliot asked in shock and the woman nodded.

"Barely. Whoever this bastard was did a number on this kid." Olivia nodded jerkily, taking a huge breath. Then another. One thing was for sure, that was a strong kid. Olivia wasn’t sure she’d even be able to survive through something like this.

"This is the first time I've something this horrible too." Elliot said suddenly, obviously disturbed. Olivia snapped her eyes to him. She had forgotten he was even there; the crime scene had been so overwhelming.

"Just wait until we get a look at the victim." Olivia said. Elliot sighed and nodded slightly, looking over at a distraught woman who was standing in the corner.

"That's the janitor who found the boy. Do you want to speak with her?" Elliot asked and Olivia shrugged.

"I think you could stomach it better than I can right now." Olivia said and Elliot gently patted her back.

"It gets easier." Elliot said, trying to encourage but those words did the opposite.

"That's what I’m afraid of." Olivia said.

******

"Miss, are you alright?" Elliot asked the woman as he walked up to her. Her breathing was sharp and shallow, her skin pale. She nodded jerkily, turning to look at the detective. "I'm Detective Stabler. What's your name?"

The woman took a deep breath before she answered. "My name is Margaret Carter." The woman said, her voice barely above a whisper. She had an accent. British perhaps.

"Okay, Miss Carter, I just have a few questions for you, okay?" Elliot said and she nodded again. Elliot took out the small pad he had in chest pocket, turning the little book to a clean page. "Can you tell me what you saw this morning?" The woman closed her eyes for a moment, hugging herself.

"I came in this morning, at about five, to start my shift like I do every morning...A-and, when I opened the door to grab the supplies I needed he was there, lying on the floor. Oh my God, I thought he was dead! There was so much blood." Miss Carter said, covering her mouth with her hand. Elliot felt sorry for her. She looked so young. Couldn't have been more than eighteen or nineteen. This had to be overwhelming for her.

"Was there anyone else here?" Elliot asked her. She shook her head shakily.

"Well, me and my roommates. We all go to Fordham University and we work here also so we carpool." She said. Elliot looked over where Olivia was talking to two other distraught young ladies.

"Are those your friends?” Elliot asked, pointing in Olivia’s direction. She nodded. “Were you three the only ones here?" Elliot asked and she nodded again. Well he could pretty much X them out. This crime was definitely committed by two males.

"Do you know the victim?" Elliot asked and the woman took a deep breath.

"Not personally, but I've seen him around the school. He's a really nice kid. Brilliant too." The woman said. "Will he be alright?" Elliot stayed quiet for a few seconds; he didn't know how to answer that. He hadn't seen the victim yet but from what he's seen already, he figured the kid would be far from okay.

"I think he'll be alright." Elliot lied. "But have you noticed anyone who might want to hurt him?"

"No, not at all. I mean, he doesn't have a lot of friends. He's usually alone but not because he's not liked. He's just very shy and quiet." Miss Carter said.

"Okay, do you remember anything else that you think might be important?" Elliot asked. She paused, thinking about it before she shook her head. Elliot nodded as he finished jotting down notes in his notebook then took a business card out his chest pocket.

"Well if you do, call me." Elliot said.

"Certainly." Miss Carter replied, taking the card. Elliot walked over to Olivia who met him half way.

"Did you find out anything?" Olivia asked and Elliot shrugged.

"Girl is a custodian here; she came in this morning and found the victim lying on the floor. Her and her friends. She said that the victim is pretty much a loner with no enemies. What about you?"

"Pretty much the same story but they did mention that the gym teacher, Johann Schmidt, was pretty close to the kid." Olivia said and Elliot nodded, he was going to say something but the officer that met them earlier came over.

"Hey, I just got a call from the hospital. The kid is conscious and as stable as he can be." She informed them. Elliot sighed. He had been dreading this.

"Okay, thanks." Elliot told her. She smiled and walked away. The detective turned to Olivia. "You ready to go interview our victim?

Olivia shook her head, "Of course not."

******

When they arrived at the hospital and walked into the boy's hospital room, there was a tall, young man already there, sitting by the boy's bed. He looked to be in his early twenties. When he saw them he rose to his feet and walked over to them. Elliot introduced himself and Olivia and the guy introduced himself as Edward, the victim’s older brother. He informed them that their parents had died a couple of years ago in a car crash and the victim came to live with him. When he asked them who had hurt his little brother, both detectives took a deep breath.

"We don't know yet." Elliot said. "That's why we're here. We need to ask your little brother some questions." The young man eyed them warily.

"Do you have to do this now? He's already been enough." Edward said.

“We just need some information so that we can start our investigation.” Elliot said. Edward glared at them suspiciously but relented after a moment.

“Just don’t take too long.” Edward said. Olivia nodded.

"We won't." She said. Edward nodded and walked back into the room, sitting beside his baby brother again.

"You better interview him. He probably won't react to well with a male." Elliot said. "I'll go talk with the nurse." Olivia nodded so Elliot walked out, looking for the boy's nurse. Olivia walked up to the other side of the medical bed even though she would have rather stayed interviewed the nurse. It would have been less disturbing for her. But right now this boy needed her to be strong so Olivia tried to be. When she saw the boy he had a huge bandage covering his chest and a nasal cannula. He looked up at her wearily and warily.

******

"Hi there, I'm Detective Olivia Benson." The woman said as she sat beside the boy in a chair beside the bed. He knew why she was there but he was in pain from head to toe. He was still scared; like at any moment, the bastards that hurt him might come back. It had been a miracle he made it out of that closet. The last thing he wanted to do was revisit it in telling her what happened.

"Hi." He said, well tried to say. His voice was coarse and barely came above a whisper. It hurt to talk, his chest would hurt even worse but he didn't tell her that. He was almost too afraid to. Was afraid it would make her angry. It was an irrational fear, he knew but there he couldn't shake it.

"Hi." She said gently with a sad, sympathetic smile, taking out a small pad from her pocket. "I'm here because I need to know what happened." Olivia said as softly as she could but he still tensed, his breathing became even sharper and shallower. His brother immediately became alert, giving Olivia a look. “I know you don't want to but I won't ask you anything about the assault. Not yet." She said. Which meant that she would ask him about it later. He wondered if he could convince Edward to just let it go. Maybe they could move out of New York and put this behind them. Pretend it never happened. "I'm just going to ask you about your attackers." He shakily nodded. "Okay, I just need you to tell me what happened without going into the assault." Olivia explained.

"Okay...um, so just from the beginning?" He asked, more to steady himself. Olivia nodded. "Okay, um, I'm part of the robotics club at school and yesterday we had a competition that ran pretty late." He said in between laborious breaths. He felt as if his body was rejecting the very idea of inhaling. All he really wanted to do was go to sleep. If he even could sleep. Edward noticed him pause and spoke up.

"I usually pick him up before I head to work but since I work at nights so he had to walk home because the competition ran until eight." Edward said, looking at him for confirmation. The boy nodded.

"So it happened at around eight?" Olivia asked and he nodded again.

"Yeah, and I was about to walk out the door but they came from behind me and...p-pushed me into the closet." He said. He closed his eyes, remembering how it felt, how it all felt. He remembered them holding him down and pulling off his clothes. He remembered the pain that struck him when the first guy pushed himself in. He didn't want to but he started crying. He didn't even know he had any tears left. Edward took his hand and sat beside him on the bed, rubbing his cheek.

"Are you done? He's been through enough already?" Edward said, glaring at the detective but it wasn't her fault. Really she was just doing her job.

"I still have a few questions." Olivia said and he could tell it was with great effort. "I will make this as quick as possible." Olivia tried to reassure them. Edward continued to glare at her but didn't say anything. "You said there were two of them, did you get to see what they looked like? Did you recognize them?" She asked.

"It was dark in the closet. I couldn't see their faces but one was tall and skinny with blonde hair, he had a knife. The other was short and fatter, he had a gun. And he would...use it." He said, trying to remember every little detail he could but they had mostly stayed behind him. "I-I couldn't get a good look at them. I'm sorry." He said as if this were he were to blame.

"No, no, this wasn't you're fault. I just have one last question: did they say or do anything repeatedly that you could remember? Something we can use to identify potential perps." He was almost scoffed because as much as he wanted to forget it all, he knew he wouldn't forget this. He would remember every horrible thing they did to him until the day he died.

"In the end, when they were done, the tall guy told me I was a sweet bitch before he stabbed me." He said, hoping to God this would be the end of it. He didn't want to talk about it anymore, didn't want to have to keep reliving it. And it seemed like it was over because the woman let out a deep breath as she placed her pad back in her pocket.

"Okay, thank you so much. I'll let you rest now." Olivia said as she rose to her feet, giving him a gentle smile before she walked out the room.

******

"Was he able to give you much?" Elliot asked when Olivia stepped out the boy's hospital room, closing the door behind her. She shook her head dismally.

"No, he's beyond shaken up and he didn't get to see much. He knows that one was tall, blonde, and skinny and he used a knife. The other guy was short and fat and he used a gun. He did her their voices though." Olivia said. Elliot sighed, that didn't give them much to work with but the poor kid was probably traumatized enough as it was. "Did you get anything out the nurses?"

"They did a rape kit. Took pictures of everything but there was nothing that stood out." Elliot said and Olivia cursed under her breath. "Hey don't look like that. I'm sure in a couple of days when the kid is a little better, he can give us more." Elliot tried to reassure her. Olivia nodded understandingly but she was far from convinced. As was Elliot.

******

A week later, the two detectives went back to interview the boy and he was a little more stable, was able to give the two a full recount of the whole assault. Though it was nearly frantic and in between fits of crying. But it at least gave them a MO of perps. But even that wasn't enough. With no identification of the two, no actual witness of the crime the two didn't have anything to work with. The lab work done on the blood and semen gave them nearly nothing. The detectives interview the gym teachers the custodians told them about but he had an airtight alibi. He was the basketball coach for the school’s team and they had a game three states away. There had no other victims. There wasn't another attack with the same MO as the perps.

Olivia and Elliot worked the case as hard as they could but as time moved on, the cases started piling up on the desks. And after a year of no leads, the two detectives were forced to call it a cold case.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
